Oblivious
by missthang06
Summary: Emily kissed him lightly. "What was that for?" "I wanted to say thank you." Emily/Damon Oneshot Fluff


**Background Info:** This takes immediately after Sasha told Emily that she was allowed back at the Rock. It's a cute Emily/Damon one shot.

**Please Review!! :)**

* * *

Emily ran through the rain, the pavement pounding underneath her feet. The trees blurred as she ran by them. Emily was so focused on her own thoughts, that she hardly noticed her surroundings. She had shown Sasha that she could be controlled, that she coach be coached, that she could trust. Emily smiled to herself as she thought back to the moment she fell backwards into Sasha's arms. She couldn't believe she had given in to her emotions to allow someone else in. But now that she had, she liked the feeling of being able to put her trust in someone else. Emily excitedly hopped over the orange traffic cone that was in her path. Instead of running with frustration and determination, Emily now ran with joy and elation. Sasha had put her back on the team. She still had a chance to go to Nationals, to make the Olympics, to be the best gymnast in the world. And there was only person she wanted to tell.

After fifteen minutes of triumphantly running from the Rock, Emily reached her destination. Emily ran up to the pizza shack and placed her cupped hands to the front glass door. The restaurant's lights were cut off and no one appeared to be inside. Emily stepped back and sighed heavily. She had missed her chance. Emily bit her bottom lip as she reasoned that she would try back the next morning. She pulled her hood up over her head as a shield from the pouring rain and took off running again. About three steps into her run home, she heard a noise to her left and saw movement in that direction. Emily stopped running and squinted into the dark. After several seconds of peering into the darkness and rain, Emily sighed nervously in relief. It was Damon. She hadn't missed her chance after all.

Emily ran to where Damon stood. She flung her arms around his body once she had reached him. The momentum behind her sprint carried into the hug, causing her to nearly tackle Damon. He momentarily lost his balance but he instinctly wrapped his arms around her and regained his balance. He looked down at Emily and noticed her attire. "Whoa, Kmetko you're drenched. Here," he said as he started to take off his jacket.

Emily placed her hand on his arm, stopping him from giving her his jacket. "Bounce with me," she answered him as she started jumping up down.

Damon peered down at Emily skeptically but jumped up and down with her anyways. Once Emily stopped bouncing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Sasha let me back on the team," Emily replied with beaming eyes.

Damon picked Emily off the ground and pulled her close to him for a hug. Once he sat her on the ground, he lightly brushed the fallen strands of wet, matted hair out of her eyes. "Ah, I'm so proud of you. I knew you would do it."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm sure you would've been fine without my help."

"No really." Emily paused and stared deeply into Damon's eyes. "None of this would possible without you." Emily continued to search his eyes. After several seconds of staring into them, she stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed Damon.

Damon stared at Emily. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to say thank you," Emily answered confidently.

"Thank you?" Damon asked confused.

Emily blushed and looked away. Of course she would kiss him and he not return it. At least, she didn't think he kissed her back. She couldn't be sure because the only other time she had been kissed was a sneak attack by Damon and she definitely hadn't returned the kiss then. Emily glanced back at Damon. "Yea, thank you. Thank you for always being there, for being so understanding…for helping me….for believing in me." Emily paused. "For everything," she added confidently.

Damon stared at Emily for several long intense seconds. Then, he slowly bent his head towards Emily. Before she knew it, he was kissing her back. His kiss was more urgent, more intense, more passionate. And it was everything Emily had hoped it would be and more. Damon drew back and looked into Emily's eyes again, searching for a reaction.

"What was that for?" Emily asked, imitating Damon.

Damon smirked at Emily. "I wanted to say you're welcome."

Emily tilted her head down and stared at her feet and the puddle they were resting in. She didn't know why she had glanced down. Maybe because now that he had returned her kiss, she was afraid of what would happen next. Or worse, she was afraid that this would their only moment together. Or maybe she was embarrassed my the whole situation and her lack of kissing expertise.

Damon tilted his head down and rested his forehead against Emily's. "What now?" he asked as he placed his hand back on her cheek, brushing away the falling water droplets. He began to trace her lips with his thumb as he awaited her response.

Emily bit her bottom lip as she glanced into his eyes. "More practice?" she half-stated, half-asked, repeating their conversation from the previous night.

Damon smiled at Emily as he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him for another kiss. Emily tightened her grip around his neck and he imitated her by tighten his grip around her waist. They continued to kiss, remaining caught in each other's embrace and kiss and were oblivious to the darkness and pouring rain that surrounded them.


End file.
